kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Island
|theme= Icy caverns, Snowy jungle and Ice towers |boss=Daroach |mini-boss=Gao Gao, Boxy, Tedhaun (replaces Boxy after Ghost Medal is completed) |common enemies=Acchi, Big Waddle Dee, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Bubble Head, Bun, Caper, Chip, Cret, Crimp, Cupie, Flamer, Foley, Glunk, Gold Waddle Dee, Gordo, Gussa, Heavy Knight, Hot Head, Laser Ball, Maiga, Metalun, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Perara, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Sparky, Squeakers, Sword Knight, Twister, Uja, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie }} Ice Island is the sixth level in Kirby: Squeak Squad. It follows Vocal Volcano and precedes Secret Sea. General Information Ice Island is a quaint little place located in Dream Land that is full of frost and mountains. It is always subject to small snow showers and flurries. Like other frozen areas of Dream Land, Kirby can see the vast galaxy and shimmering aurora here. Here, Kirby ventures through snowy fields, a conifer forest, icy mountains, and even a tower made of ice (much like Peppermint Palace of the mirror world). Ice Island is also home to the Squeaks' hideout. As with the other ice-based levels in the series, Kirby must tread carefully because of the lack of traction on the ice. Kirby faces off against one of the game's two main antagonists, Daroach, as well as the rest of the Squeaks here. Copy Abilities If Kirby obtains Bomb's and Sword's Ability Scrolls, he can mix the following abilities: Treasures *Stage 1 **Graphic Piece: in the room after the fight with Gao Gao, Kirby will encounter a switch located on snow if he digs straight down with the Animal ability; by digging through the snow under the switch and dropping it to the ground, Kirby will have enough time to enter the gate it opens and retrieve the chest. **Sound Effects: in the room with the falling icicles, Kirby can headbutt some Ice Blocks to break them and reveal a door; the chest is located in the next room. **Sword Ability Scroll: in a large Treasure Chest in the last room; if Kirby does not intercept Storo in time, he will need to retrieve the chest from the Squeak hideout. *Stage 2 **Snow Spray Paint: in the area with the three Foleys, Kirby can fly upwards to find a door, in which the chest is located. **Star Seal: located in a large Treasure Chest in the final room; if Kirby does not intercept Spinni in time, he will need to retrieve the chest from the Squeak hideout. *Stage 3 **Fighter Ability Scroll: after the section with the rising platforms, Kirby must pound the stake with the Hammer ability to access the chest; if he does not have the Hammer ability, he can break the Star Blocks to the left to reveal a door that leads to a Hammer ability bubble and loops back. **Graphic Piece: in the maze-like room with multiple ladders, Kirby must take the top path to hit a switch that opens the gate leading to the chest. **Vitality Half: in the final room, Kirby must chase the large Treasure Chest as it flies away on a series of storm clouds while simultaneously avoiding Doc's attacks. *Stage 4 **Happy Notes: by melting the Ice Blocks in the first room with the Fire ability and dropping down, Kirby can access a Cannon that shoots him to where the chest is located. **Chalk Spray Paint: in the first cavernous room, Kirby must proceed to the top of the area to cut the rope holding the platform with the chest, using a suitable ability; once done, Kirby can climb down the ladder to obtain the chest. **Secret Door Key: in the final room, the large Treasure Chest is located inside a group of Ice Blocks; Kirby can obtain it by melting the ice with any suitable ability, such as Fire or Fighter. *Stage 5 **Graphic Piece: the first large Treasure Chest is located in the fight with Spinni; Kirby must defeat Spinni without letting him steal the chest. **Machine Copy Palette: the second large Treasure Chest is located in the fight with Storo; Kirby must defeat Storo without letting him steal either of the chests Kirby has collected. **Cupid Ability Scroll: the third large Treasure Chest is located in the fight with Doc; Kirby must defeat Doc without letting him steal any of the chests Kirby has collected. *Stage EX **Cherry Spray Paint: after setting off the Bomb Block in the first room, Kirby must use the Wheel ability to race to the bottom of the room and collect the chest before it is blocked off. **Secret Map Piece: in the room where Kirby falls down a stream of water, he can break two Ice Blocks in the bottom-left corner of the room, right above water level, to reveal a door; in the next room, Kirby must defeat the Gold Waddle Dee before it escapes to obtain the chest. **Ghost Medal Piece: the large Treasure Chest is located in the final room; however, Kirby must defeat Spinni to reach the goal. *Boss **Boss Battle Badge: the large Treasure Chest appears when Daroach is defeated. Trivia *Stage 5 is the only stage in the game to have three big Treasure Chests. *The tower on the map can be seen in the background during certain points of the second level. *The roof of Daroach's hideout has a red top hat with large ears in his likeness. Backgrounds Ice Island Level Map 2.png|Level Map (unused ) Ice Island Portal.png|Ice Island portal Gallery Ice_Island_Map.PNG|Level Map KSqSq_Ice_Island_Screenshot_1.png|Kirby enters the cold area just as snow starts to fall. KSqSq_Ice_Island_Screenshot_2.png|Animal Kirby digs through a mass of pale white snow. KSqSq_Ice_Island_Screenshot_3.png|Animal Kirby sprinting to dodge Icicles. Ice_Island_2.png|Kirby in the quiet forest of Ice Island. Kirby_Aurora.PNG|Kirby within a cave in the frigid area. ME0000795641 2.jpg|Tornado Kirby uses his power to its full extent by tapping into the icy ground. ME0000795660 2.jpg|Kirby uses his Fire ability to break the ice. ME0000795647 2.jpg|Inside a cavern filled to the brim with ice crystals and running water. ME0000795635 2.jpg|Kirby solves a minor puzzle to get a Treasure Chest. de:Eisinseln ja:アイランドアイス zh:冰雪覆盖的岛屿 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Ice Category:Cave Category:Castle